


Direct Message

by lunaloop



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Muke - Freeform, ash and bry are mentioned, contains a texting part, fake larzaylea, loosely based on Luke's 'hello' tweet, luke is a little sad, michael doesn't know what's up, so is arzaylea, they dm each other on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaloop/pseuds/lunaloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But I feel like everyone’s with you and the world thinks you love them and I’m like ‘hello from the other side, I’m still your boyfriend’.<br/>And the worst is I can’t even SAY it.<br/>The only thing I can say is ‘hello’."</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Luke gets sad while he's texting his boyfriend and Michael wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direct Message

**Luke5SOS** : Hello

**Michael5SOS** : it’s me XD

Srsly what was that for?

**Luke5SOS** : doesn’t matter

**Michael5SOS** : course it does

AAAAAHHHH LUKE I’M FREAKIN OUT MY CONTROLLERS ARE BROKEN HAAAAAALP!!!

luke?

Loooooooook?

O.o lukeyyyyyyyy?!?

Where r u

Pukeeeeeee?

Srsly pls come back baby R u gone?

**Luke5SOS** : still here

No one sees me

**Michael5SOS** : god ur killin me

:-/

Fuck I got used to those smiley thingies

**Luke5SOS** : :-(

**Michael5SOS** : srsly whats up

Why do you keep dm-ing me sad lyrics

**Luke5SOS** : dm-ing is not even considered a word

**Michael5SOS** : YES IT IS!!!

Lukey?

I promise I’ll stop annoying you

Skype?

**Luke5SOS** :

no :'(

**Michael5SOS** : tell me whats up then?

**Luke5SOS** : I don’t even know

**Michael5SOS** : you sad, hmh?

Wanna kiss you FUCK I’M NEEDY

**Luke5SOS** : Stop it :-(

**Michael5SOS** : :-*

Is it bc twitter is rude again?

**Luke5SOS** : hmh…

**Michael5SOS** : god if you want me to I’m gonna beat up those ppls asses!!!

Pls u r to lovely to be sad

**Luke5SOS** : I’m lonely like a…

**Michael5SOS** : AVOCADOOOOOOOOO…

OR LLAMA????

**Luke5SOS** : :’’’’’’’’(((((

**Michael5SOS** : sry baby

Are you lonely?

**Luke5SOS** : a lil’ I guess

**Michael5SOS** : noooooooo

**Luke5SOS** : *pictured attached*

**Michael5SOS** : lukeeeeeeeyyyyyy

:’((((((((

U r breaking my heart

I wanna hug you so badly

**Luke5SOS** : I need a hug…

**Michael5SOS** : aaawwww :-(

*picture attached*

**Luke5SOS** : where are you?

**Michael5SOS** : at our place but nics over soooo bored bc the ps is broken

:-(

**Luke5SOS** : you sure you wanna deal with my shit right now?

**Michael5SOS** : stop it lukey!

You’re not shit!

Stop saying that

I lub you

**Luke5SOS** : :-)

**Michael5SOS** : happy again?

*hopeful look*

**Luke5SOS** : *shakes head*

**Michael5SOS** : :’(

Tell me whats up?

**Luke5SOS** : I don’t know I miss you I guess…

A lot…

**Michael5SOS** : but why now baby?

we skype every day?

**Luke5SOS** : but…

**Michael5SOS** : what?

TELL ME ALREADY!

I WANNA KNOW!

**Luke5SOS** : nooo… it’s silly.

**Michael5SOS** : you are upset it can’t be silly

**Luke5SOS** : yes it is…

Look I feel like…

I’m lonely and you’re so busy because everyone loves you and wants to be your friend…not that you don’t deserve it, you truly do, more than me… But I feel like everyone’s with you and the world thinks you love them and I’m like ‘hello from the other side, I’m still your boyfriend’.

And the worst is I can’t even SAY it.

The only thing I can say is ‘hello’.

**Michael5SOS** : aaaawwww lukey boy

Is that why you tweeted it?

Answer pls Are u okay?

**Luke5SOS** : I guess…

I’m just afraid that…

**Michael5SOS** : wut?

**Luke5SOS** : you’ll stop loving me one day :’(

**Michael5SOS** : OH. MY. GOD.

LUCAS ROBERT HEMMINGS!!!!

LUCAS ROBERT CLIFFORD!!!!

BABY I’LL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU

AAAAAHHHHH

:’( x1000

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH LUKEY!

NEVER FORGET THAT!

**Luke5SOS** : really?

**Michael5SOS** : YES!

OH MY GOD I just remembered that thank you vid we did once when I said the fans were sexy and you were like ‘really?’ AAAWWWW OMG YOUR VOICE WAS SO TINY YOU ARE THE MOST ADORABLE THING ON THIS PLANET!!! STILL ARE!

**Luke5SOS** : I love you

**Michael5SOS** : I love you

Still upset?

**Luke5SOS** : hmh-mh

I need a hug.

But I’m here alone… …inside of this broken home

:-|

Nobody’s at home

**Michael5SOS** : god I’d fight Pikachu to hug you rn Or John Cena!

**Luke5SOS** : you would?

**Michael5SOS** : Totally! But sry ya know I’m in Sydney atm

**Luke5SOS** : …

I want a hug

**Michael5SOS** : :-************

Hold on baby I’ll be back asap

________________

**Michael5SOS** : LOOK LUKEY

I texted Ash asking him to give you a big hug & cuddle with you & be nice

**Luke5SOS** : Ash went out with Bry…

**Michael5SOS** : GOD what a dickhead!

I’m gonna kick his ass wtf how can he leave you

What about arz?

Can’t she hug you

**Luke5SOS** : she’s out too

**Michael5SOS** : ?

**Luke5SOS** : but…

I kinda only want a hug from you anyway because I miss my boyfriend; I don’t wanna hug my fake girlfriend

**Michael5SOS** : that’s it

I’M COMING LUCAS

I’M JOINING YOU IN LA!

**Luke5SOS** : really?

**Michael5SOS** : OF COURSE

**Luke5SOS** : :-DDDDDDDD

**Michael5SOS** : uhm… that’s what you originally wanted, isn’t it?

**Luke5SOS** : kinda Forgive me I wanna be your only one ;-)

**Michael5SOS** : you already are

GOD I’M BOOKING MY FLIGHT RN

You wanna skype now?

**Luke5SOS** : pretty please?

**Michael5SOS** : Call me!

And luuuuuuukeee?

**Luke5SOS** : yes, gordon?

**Michael5SOS** : Stop being naughty, sub!

**Luke5SOS** : :-D

**Michael5SOS** : happy now?

**Luke5SOS** : happy now.

 

Michael smiles as he looks through the a few days old DMs on his phone, trying his best to make the last 30 minutes of his journey pass, the sound of Brendon Urie’s voice singing _Emperor’s New Clothes_ filling his ears.

He’s bored out of mind, honestly, and doesn’t want to spend another minute imagining Luke’s angelic facial features and all his beauty without getting to touch him, to physically hold him for the first time in what felt like years. A smile tugs at Michael’s lips when he realises that it has only been about 10 days since they last saw each other in person.

In this exact moment he can’t really believe how addicted he is, nor can he quite grasp his own desperation. But that’s okay. It’s okay to be depending on Luke because this literal angel is not the person to hurt anyone.

_And he also has is as bad for me as I have it for him_ , Michael thinks to himself as he closes the Twitter-DM with a smile still adorning his face, which is being lit up by the city lights drifting past. 30 minutes. 30 minutes till he’s there. The number is engraved in his memory like his own date of birth, and it’s the only thing he thinks about during the car ride.

Well, _surprise, surprise_ – exactly 30 minutes later Michael stands in front of the building which he’s supposed to stay at, still listening to music. He enters the house with his luggage, deciding to take the lift as soon as he sees the long list of storeys. Inside the elevator he presses the number of the apartment which Ashton likes to call his _casa_.

Calum usually laughs at his housemate before jokingly attempting to find an own name for the flat which is theirs.

Michael doesn’t quite enjoy the feeling of going upwards, especially because he can’t keep himself from imagining the metal chains ripping and the elevator falling, even though the lift seems to be rather modern one. Anyway, the boy is overly relieved after exiting the elevator, putting his luggage on the ground before fiddling with the bunch of keys Ashton gave to him in Bali.

He soon manages to find the right one which isn’t that much of a challenge because his bandmate, as caring as he is, has marked them. Too well does he know his bandmate’s forgetfulness and for once Michael is grateful for having Ashton to look after them.

The 20-year-old runs a finger through his fluffy red fringe, the supposed colour already fading into an undefinable shade of yellowish-orange, and enters the apartment. He tries to make as little noise as possible whilst closing the door, throwing off his shoes and placing his luggage in the middle of the hallway to avoid waking anyone.

The flat smells nice and clean, Michael notices as he quietly makes his way to the first room to his right, which happens to be the living room. From there he can get straight through to the little kitchen, where he pours himself a glass of water he found on the counter.

Downing the liquid as if he was dying of thirst, Michael looks around and sceptically observes the place he’s at right now. It seems rather normal to him and he has to admit he expected something greater. How many times has Ashton talked about how amazing their new apartment is? Michael has stopped counting long ago.

A small smile spreads on his lips when he puts the now empty glass back on the counter, not bothering about cleaning up, as his ears are still filled with the sound of Black Veil Bride’s _Saviour_. The beautiful longing melody slowly turning into screams does something to him; it touches something inside his chest and he can’t quite put his finger on it.

Once again he remembers his conversation with Luke and the urge to storm off and look for his boyfriend is growing stronger inside him until he can’t fight it anymore and gives in, still not taking his earplugs out. Like a ghostly figure he glides from room to room on quiet feet, looking for Calum’s area which Luke sleeps at at the moment, probably curled into a ball with his lights on as he fell asleep waiting for his boyfriend to return to him.

_There he is._ Michael can see him and something keeps him from taking the next step. He just stands in the doorframe, watching the other boy’s chest rise and fall, his long legs spread out on the bed originally owned by Calum. He looks so relaxed and peaceful Michael doesn’t dare touch him at first…

And the older boy remembers all of the tears, all of the pain of being separated, every bad moment captured inside him until he lets go whilst carefully slipping under the covers beside Luke after quickly stripping off. Arms wrapping themselves around the younger boy’s waist, Michael scoots closer and closer until his nose is pressed against the crook of Luke’s neck.

He feels his boyfriend relax even more in his embrace and smiles, knowing it is an automatic reaction Luke can’t fight. It’s okay, actually, more than that – it’s perfect. They’re back together after the longest ten days of their lives and the question isn’t who needs this more.

Michael just loves to be what he is; he loves to be Luke’s _saviour_ because the other boy is what he needs to be happy. And with the familiar, soothing scent of his boyfriend in his nose and soft blonde hair tickling his face, Michael falls asleep to the last sounds of _Saviour_ , the last thing he thinks being _Luke_.

_Luke_ also happens to be his first thought when he wakes up, finding himself in an unknown bed with a familiar body pressed up closely against his own. Smiling, Michael sleepily raises the head from Calum’s pillow and silently admires the sleeping figure beside him for a moment.

Sometime his eyes slip to the nightstand where he doesn’t find a light, but a note instead, which says: _No sex on this bed._ A small chuckle escapes the boy’s mouth and he snuggles even closer to Luke, watching him admiringly and quietly cooing at him when the younger guy snuffles a little whilst scrunching his cute tiny nose.

“Lukey.” Michael’s faint whisper beside Luke’s ear is barely audible, but loud enough to be heard by the blonde, who mumbles something incoherent, a smile tugging at his beautiful lips. “Lukey,” his boyfriend repeats sweetly as he starts petting Luke’s waist and stomach under his shirt. “Lukey boy.”

“Mhm…” Luke murmurs. “Lukey…” “M-mikey?” He doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t need to. He knows he’s there. “You’re here,” Luke sighs and it seems like a big weight is lifted off his shoulder at the exact moment when Michael answers: “Yes, I’m here, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, this got a little too emo and melancholic in the end ;) sry but I listened to saviour on repeat and it just made my poor soul go emo.   
> So this one kinda just happened while I was being in school :) I was working at another one (spoiler: another one of my OTPs is featured in it), but then I started writing this blurb-conversation-thing and my friend Mary convinced me to actually make this a thing.   
> So this goes out to her and to all the people who appreciate Muke and bvb’s Saviour as much as I do right now!
> 
> Luna xx
> 
> PS: Feedback is definitely appreciated ;)


End file.
